


Kisses That Heal

by EleanoraWrites



Series: Commissions [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Eventual Keith/Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), POV Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 13:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraWrites/pseuds/EleanoraWrites
Summary: "Don't lie to me, you're not fine," Lance says firmly and grabs Keith's wrist, squeezing it lightly before pulling it away from Keith's cheek, revealing his wound. He hears Lance gulp just a little, his fingers still pressed against Keith's pulse, and he feels them shaking.Keith doesn't dare to lift his eyes to Lance's face; instead, he bites the inside of his lip and looks everywhere but at Lance. "We need to take care of that."Before Keith can form a protest, Lance is dragging him to the Red Lion-----After the confrontation with Kuron and after saving Shiro, Keith comes face to face with his feelings for Lance, ending up confessing them despite everything.Commission for@kass.draws
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Commissions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546918
Comments: 2
Kudos: 127





	Kisses That Heal

**Author's Note:**

> First published on Instagram:  
• [Part 1](https://www.instagram.com/p/B470OUsAFp-/)  
• [Part 2](https://www.instagram.com/p/B48aDGFgA-d/)

The initial elation had died down a little and Keith suddenly feels too tired, too drained and too hollow. He watches as Coran and Allura help Krolia place Shiro's body on a regenerator pod, Pidge hovering behind them worryingly while Hunk and Romelle seem too busy with something Keith is too exhausted to even comprehend. 

His mind buzzes with a panoply of restless thoughts that overwhelm his senses, his entire body heavy and sore, his wounds and bruises still too fresh and raw. 

They barely had time to rest from their last battle, barely had time to register the true consequences of what had transpired to even consider the ramifications of their actions and decisions, the prospect of returning home the only spark of hope.

Keith hisses. There's a sting on his right cheek that has him doubled over and covering his wound. The adrenaline of their fight with Lotor numbed the pain momentarily, but now that he was cooling off, every inch of his bruised body claimed attention and he could feel each cut, each broken bone, and each injury searing through him.

"Hey man," a voice calls behind him, the last person Keith wanted to see him in his sudden pain. He lets out a shaky breath as Lance looms before him and looks to the side, hiding the agony from his fellow Paladin. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Keith replies through gritted teeth but his voice comes out choked up. The muscles on his jaw send a sharp pain through him and he winces, gasping slightly and he clasps his hand harder against his cheek, the pain suddenly too excruciating.

"Don't lie to me, you're not fine," Lance says firmly and grabs Keith's wrist, squeezing it lightly before pulling it away from Keith's cheek, revealing his wound. He hears Lance gulp just a little, his fingers still pressed against Keith's pulse, and he feels them shaking. 

Keith doesn't dare to lift his eyes to Lance's face; instead, he bites the inside of his lip and looks everywhere but at Lance. "We need to take care of that."

Before Keith can form a protest, Lance is dragging him to the Red Lion. 

Keith looks up at the imposing robot that has saved his life so many times before and a wave of empathy washes over him. So he lets Lance pull him in, the familiar interior of his previous Lion a comfort to his aching soul.

"Sit there," Lance orders not unkindly and Keith obeys, sitting down on a metal crate they had rescued from the Castle of Lions, probably containing supplies that will help them survive in space for a while before reaching Earth.

Lance moves around the small compartment, his armour scraping and echoing all around. Keith observes him, how he's walking in slow movements and with an occasional limp. 

"You're hurt," he comments and Lance looks over his shoulder at him, a bang of brown hair falling to his blue eyes. There are dark circles under them, his eyes bloodshot and slightly puffy.

"This is nothing," Lance says shrugging his shoulders and returning to whatever he was doing. "I just hit the brakes too hard and twisted my ankle."

"Mh-mmh," is the only thing Keith can reply, worry crawling in..

Lance carries a variety of first aid supplies and places them next to Keith, selecting a bottle of something written in Altean and applying it to a clean piece of cloth. Lance grips his chin gently, tilting his head back and to the side. Keith focuses on the light above them, tries to ignore the closeness as his entire senses haywire as Lance breathes down on him. He forgets the pain for a brief second before Lance starts cleaning the wound, another sharp sting making him cry out and shut his eyes as tears surface.

"Sorry," Lance whispers, his fingers around Keith's chin soothing slightly and he carefully, ever so slowly, blows at the burning sensation on Keith's cheek as he keeps cleaning it. "Is this better?"

"A bit," Keith manages to answer, letting out his weary breath as he tries to relax. 

Silence reigns for a few minutes as Lance takes care of Keith's wound. 

All the while, Keith stands on edge, feeling Lance's every move, every breath, and every touch. His very presence eclipses the darkness of their strife, numbs the throbbing ache of Keith's soul that longs for something he can't describe, something that is missing and that Lance, for some unbeknownst reason, seems to fill.

"There, this should help," Lance says breaking the calming silence that had befallen around them.

Keith inhales and then exhales jadedly, lifting a hand to touch the bandage carefully placed there. There's only the flicker of a sting now that sporadically throbs to remind him of his wound, Lance's work at dulling the excruciating shooting pain proving quite effective.

"Thank you," Keith says finally opening his eyes, the blinding light of the Red Lion making him blink before focusing on Lance.

He's leaning against the opposite wall, arms crossed at his chest and glaring at Keith, eyes dark and a puckered brow, lips pursed in a thin line. Keith's chest constricts at the sight and he swallows hard, feeling his throat dry and he looks down at his hands on his lap. "Just get out with it. Just say it."

"What were you thinking?" Lance starts emphasising each word. "You just went after Shiro - well, fake Shiro - on your own, propelled through a wormhole to who knows where without thinking about the consequences."

"Lan-"

"Don't!" Lance lifts a finger in the air, head shaking as he expels the air from his lungs, and breathing hard as he continues. All Keith can do is sit there and listen as his voice cracks. "Don't try to explain, don't even think about giving me a reason for your actions. Just… did you think about what we would do without you to form Voltron? Did you even think about  _ us _ ?"

Keith stares back at Lance and sees the redness in his eyes, the shakiness of his body building up and he stands, slowly and hesitantly, his body protesting against the soreness of his muscles but he ignores them. He takes a step towards Lance, sees him hitch his breath slightly and then pauses, boring into Lance's bloodshot blue eyes, intention fierce.

"Everything I do," Keith begins, wetting his lips "every decision I make, every action I take is all because of  _ you _ ."

"D-do you have any idea how scared  _ I  _ was?" Lance asks unsteadily, a single tear falling from the corner of his eye which he wipes hastily, breathing through his nose. "What if you didn't return? What if we lost you? What if I-"

Keith raises a tentative hand, feels his body move and then he's cupping Lance's cheek, the one where the trail of wetness from his sole tear is still fresh. Lance's chin quivers but he holds back the tears. The soft pad of Keith's thumb wipes the water under his eye and Lance leans into his touch a little, fluttering his eyes closed.

"I was so scared Keith," Lance says, three deep wrinkles of worry burrowing between his eyebrows. Keith can hear the pain in Lance's tone, can feel the anguish in his clenched jaw against his palm. It tugs at his heartstrings, messes up his insides in a twisted way of yearning that almost unravels him. 

"I'm sorry," Keith whispers and Lance brings his own hand up to his, giving his fingers a small squeeze as he leans further into Keith's touch, almost desperate to have it. "Lance, I..."

He exhales, words trailing off.

Lance opens his eyes to him, a silent question shadowing the blue in them and Keith feels his heart pound in his ears, feels his blood boil and his gut coil. Being this close to Lance, this intimate and open is a novelty to him, their former rivalry a mere ghost of a memory that was always a chasm between them. 

But now,  _ now _ he stood on the other side and didn't know if the quivering feeling of Lance's lips against the skin of his hand meant exactly what he had tried to subdue himself. Though, he hoped.

"Lance," he tries again, ever so slowly closing the distance between them, breathing the same air and almost,  _ almost _ , pressing their foreheads together. He halts, searching Lance's eyes that had widened at the closeness, a spasm squeezing his hand against Keith's. "Is this… is this okay?"

He hears Lance swallow thickly and he nods with his head, two rosy patches blooming on his cheeks. Keith finally presses their foreheads together and Lance sighs, his breath fanning against Keith's face. 

"Does it still hurt?" Lance asks, a gentle finger touching the bandage and Keith's heart skips a beat at the softness of his voice, at the way Lance nudges his nose against Keith and it feels so normal, so right. 

"No," Keith breathes out. 

"Good," Lance says and he angles his head just enough against Keith's hand still cupping his cheek and leans in. 

His lips brush Keith's tentatively, just a small and innocent peck that has Keith trembling, his legs wobbly and he immediately places a hand on Lance's waist to ground himself. 

Keith feels the imprint of Lance's small kiss sweet against his lips and wants more, so much more. He surges in, capturing Lance's lips and finally tasting them. 

It's a slow though urgent kiss, a kiss of desperation that barely satiates the thirst of longing Keith has felt for such a long time. And he's rewarded by the same fervour from Lance, how he just clasps his hands behind Keith's neck and brings him further in, deepening the kiss with a quiet sigh that reverberates through him.

"Keith," Lance calls through the kiss, the gossip of his name sweeping through him in a cadence of lust that Keith almost can't stop. But Lance pulls slightly away, just enough for them to catch their breath and stare passionately at each other. "We should head back to the others."

Keith grunts, wanting nothing more than to disappear inside the Red Lion with Lance and forget the troubles that await them outside, the journey they still have to undergo to reach home, the battle they're still fighting.

He wants to get lost inside Lance's kiss.

Lance chuckles lightly, playing with Keith's dark hair, curling a lock around his finger.. "You know, I did not see this coming."

"This what?"

"You. Me.  _ This _ ." Lance nudges Keith's nose again to demonstrate his point. 

Keith leans back a little, a sudden fear clenching his chest. "Do-do you regret it?"

Lance stares back at him almost indignantly. "What? No! Do you?"

"Of course not," Keith lets out in a relieved sigh. "I just wish I had been brave enough before to kiss you."

"Why didn't you?" Lance asks curiously, cocking his head to the side and studying Keith's face. 

"I wasn't sure if you felt the same way," Keith replies honestly and sees how Lance's expression melts into a soft smile that makes the butterflies in his gut flap their wings erratically. 

"Well, I think this pretty much answers your doubts," Lance pulls Keith in, kissing him gentle and deliberately.

And it does, it does evaporate that fear of not being corresponded that once had plagued Keith's mind whenever he had the urge to just pin Lance against the wall and kiss him. 

But then a throbbing pain makes Keith gasp and pull away instantly, clasping at his cheek as whatever medicine Lance had used was slowly losing its soothing properties. 

"Quiznak," Lance curses, fingers hovering over Keith's cheek and biting his swollen lips. "We should probably just ask Coran for something stronger for the pain. I have no idea what I used to clean your wound."

"What?" Keith looks at him with wide eyes and Lance chuckles animatedly.

"Don't worry, I'm kidding," he says checking Keith's bandage. "But maybe no kissing until the wound starts healing properly. Deal?"

"Fine, deal," Keith agrees against his better judgement. 

"Let's meet up with the rest of the team," Lance gives Keith a quick peck on the lips, one that has Keith blinking owlishly and caresses his bandage cheek careful and lightly. "We have plans to make before we start our journey back home."

Keith watches Lance leave the compartment and ponders on what just happened, on the words that were silently said through their kiss and the feelings that were unravelled. The initial elation blooms back and it withers the shadow of failure they had felt as they watched the Castle blow up to repair the rip of time. 

He hasn't felt this hopeful in a long time and he knows it's all because of Lance. He smiles, touching his lips and still tasting Lance's kiss lingering there.

Yes, everything is because of Lance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading ♥
> 
> If you liked this fic, please leave some kudos and/or a comment, I'll be eternally grateful.
> 
> If you wish to read more of my content, follow my [Instagram](http://instagram.com/eleanoramckogane/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kogane_mc/) (please, only follow me on Twitter if you're **+18** to keep up to date with all brand new content ♥
> 
> _Xoxo Ellie_


End file.
